601 All that Remains
by Markofapproval
Summary: The Charmed ones investigate a being, with the power to bring back the bodies of incinerated mortals for burial, after discovering Cole has surfaced in a morgue. In the wrong hands, these powers could result in the false prosecution of innocents includin


ALL THAT REMAINS  
  
Disclaimer: Charmed is a product of Spelling Television. I write only for enjoyment and to share with others.  
  
Spoilers: Up to the end of season 5. This is my season 6 interpretation so everything about the characters eg. Chris, is purely conjecture on my part. If you have not seen up to the end of season 5 and wish not to have your viewing spoiled, I'd advise holding off on reading this fic.  
  
The man turned around and screamed in terror as he realised he was backed up against the wall. There was no escape. The thick, red bricks refused to let him passed. He was stuck.  
He turned around in time to see the other man. The one who had caught up with him. The chaser wore black. All black with a thick black trench coat fanning his legs. His face was not hidden. He was human yet at the same time so inhuman. His eyes were dark like raisins and he sported a goatee.  
The victim cowered and placed his hands up in defeat as he slid back against the wall into a crouch.  
'No.noooo!'  
The other man smiled wickedly as he raised his palm and an energy bolt danced above it. Without any hesitation, he flung the ball of electricity at the other man.  
He screamed as the ball hit him; setting him alight in a fiery orange inferno.  
The flames exploded and there was nothing left of the man save for a black scorch mark on the ground.  
The demon shimmered out with a look of triumph on his face.  
Suddenly, a blue star danced into the area and morphed into a little man wearing blue clothes and a blue cap. He walked up the scorch marks and said a chant.  
Suddenly, the body of the victim rematerialized where the scorch marks had before sat.  
Leaving the warehouse, he rounded the corner outside and came to a big industrial bin. Looking to make sure he wasn't followed, he lifted his finger and the lid of the bin flew open. He then said the same chant and a surge of blue lights could be seen glowing from within the bin.  
  
'Okay, thank you Elise. Yes, I'll have those papers done by tomorrow. No, I'm not distracted. I'll be fine. Really. Bye.'  
Phoebe closed her cell phone up and placed it on the round, glass dining table.  
'Honey, are you okay,' Paige said walking into the living room. She brushed her orange hair back over her shoulder.  
'Yeah, it's just I've been thinking about.'  
'Jason?'  
Phoebe nodded raising her eyebrows.  
'Oh, honey. You did what was best. And if he were really interested in you.'  
'I know. I know. It's just.every time I find a man in my life, something ruins it. Business, demonic intervention.family.'  
'Now come on,' Paige said.  
'I'm sorry. I didn't mean.it's just that I've been trying to date more and Piper.'  
'She's just being protective.'  
'It was the same with Myles. She never had any thing nice to say to him. In the end it was me who was left holding an empty sack.or being in an empty sack.'  
Paige raised her eyebrows.  
Suddenly, the cell rang.  
'Not again,' Phoebe said picking it up. 'Elise.what? Who?'  
Paige frowned as she attempted to listen in on the conversation. She had a deep look of concern on her face.  
'What? Now? I'll be there shortly.'  
Phoebe pressed her lips tightly together and snapped the flap of her cell phone shut.  
'What? What is it?'  
'They want me to identify a body at the morgue.'  
'No. Piper?'  
'Don't panic. It couldn't have been Piper. They wanted to talk with me specifically.'  
'I don't like the sounds of this. What if it's a demon? I'm coming with you.'  
'Okay. Let's go.'  
  
Piper entered the kitchen and placed down a couple of bags.  
'Hello?' she called out but got no answer.  
She walked over to the fridge and eyed a note being held up by a magnet.  
She gingerly plucked it off the fridge and read:  
Piper,  
Gone to identify body. Be back soon.  
Love Phoebe.  
Piper dropped the note with her mouth wide open.  
  
'Mrs. Halliwell?'  
'Ms,' Phoebe corrected the attendant.  
'Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that.this isn't easy ma'am.'  
'Just say it!'  
'We need to know if this man's your husband.'  
'I don't have a husband!'  
The coroner lifted back the sheet.  
Phoebe squealed and jumped back into the arms of a gasping Paige.  
Paige stared in disbelieve.  
'Cole?'  
  
Piper was sitting in the lounge room, breastfeeding Wyatt, when she heard a car pull up with a furious screech.  
The door was thrust open and Phoebe stormed in with Paige flailing hopelessly beside her.  
'Settle down?' Phoebe cried. 'Settle down? I don't think there's any chance of that. My life was just getting back on track.'  
'Hello to you too, Phoebe,' Piper said with a squint in her eyes.  
'Oh, honey. I don't know how to tell you this,' Phoebe said showing a concerned mouth full of beautiful, white teeth. 'Cole is back.'  
'What?' Piper cried almost knocking Wyatt off the teet.  
'Well, not exactly,' Paige said. 'Literally maybe. Cole's empty shell turned up in a dumpster.'  
'But that's impossible,' Piper said. 'You vanquished him.didn't you?'  
'Yes,' Paige cried. 'He went boom. He turned into a fleshless skeleton, then back, then.'  
'Okay, we don't need the gory details,' Phoebe cried.  
'Are you sure he was dead?' Piper asked.  
'According to all the coroner reports. I mean he was pretty powerful but I couldn't see any reason for him to act dead.'  
'To try and get back with me!'  
'What? Phoebe, since when have you been into necrophilia? That's Piper's department.'  
'Hey! I resent that. Besides, Mr. Corpse decided he'd be better off with a promotion, lots of overtime - never home literally - with a pay cut.'  
'How can you get a pay cut out of nothing?' Paige asked.  
'That's so not the point,' Piper said. 'He doesn't have me anymore. Isn't that enough?'  
'Don't go there,' Phoebe said warningly to Paige.  
'Looks like it's time to get to the bottom of this,' Piper said. Chris! God that feels.different. Chris!'  
An orb of blue lights flashed into the room materializing in a young, handsome man.  
Chris looked at them with a seriousness in his eyes.  
'We need your help,' Piper said. 'What do you know of dead bodies turning up?'  
'What.? Ah, people die all the time in America.'  
'Very funny,' Piper said with a serious look. 'Go and ask the El.people up there. Go on. Shoo!'  
Chris sighed and orbed off.  
  
Another little man in blue star-orbed into the room where a pile of ashes lay. He looked around to make sure no-one was looking then knelt down next to them.  
Suddenly, he heard a noise and looked up from the lavishly decorated room up to the high ceiling.  
'I see you,' a demon said hanging from a chandelier.  
'What do you want?'  
The demon jumped off the great light and landed heavily onto the ground.  
'What only you can give me.'  
'I'm here only to ferry the dead back to the world of the real. At least what's left of them. And I wouldn't be needed to do it were it not for your kind.'  
'Well, aren't you generous. Returning the remains to the real world. Too bad nobody's going to do the same for you.'  
Suddenly, he grabbed the little man by the throat and his arm pulsed green. Green, snaky strings of electricity ran down the demons arm and enveloped the little fellow.  
He screamed as the serpent coils of static caused convulsions. Suddenly, he exploded into the demon's hand like one would crush a balloon into it. A blue beam of energy hit the demon and he glowed for a second. He then smiled and turned towards the pile of ash.  
He held out his hand and said the same chant the first being said earlier. The man's body reappeared from the ash pile. But he appeared with a knife protruding through his back.  
The demon laughed and shimmered out.  
  
'Here's something,' Phoebe said flipping through the book of shadows. 'Ferrymen are small beings that carry the bodies of the dead back into the real world. They do this to bring closure to missing persons whose bodies have been incinerated by evil. They cannot leave evidence to suggest that evil did this so instead they direct the blame to some other criminal who got off. Sort of like the law of karma.'  
'So, what's that have to do with Cole?' Paige asked.  
'Well, at least Cole is back in the real world. I mean, the search for him can finally end. We have closure. And he is out of my life.'  
'But you were still legally married to him,' Paige continued.  
'Unfortunately,' Phoebe said. 'Now I'm an official widow. I don't have to go through all the trouble of signing divorce papers in the absence of my husband. Remember, it was only last year when Cole turned up.'  
'And you didn't get to fill out the papers.'  
Suddenly, Chris orbed back into the room.  
'Well?' Phoebe said impatiently.  
'There has been a reported demonic attack on one of the ferrymen. He was destroyed and his power taken by a demon. That's all they're saying.'  
'So you think he brought Cole's body back?' Paige said.  
Chris shrugged. 'Cole?'  
'Yeah, Phoebe's demonic ex.'  
'No, they bring back mortals. Innocents killed without a trace. To bring the family peace and so the coffin's never empty.'  
'But Cole was half-human,' Paige continued.  
'Which could be the reason for his carnation,' Chris said.  
'But that doesn't explain this demon on the loose,' Phoebe added.  
'Well, you're officially separated,' Chris said with a half-smile.  
Paige looked at Phoebe and they exchanged glances.  
'Look, I know you don't really like me.'  
'It's not that. It's just Leo has always been there for me,' Paige said. 'Ever since I became a witch.'  
'And ever since finding out he was a whitelighter,' Phoebe added. 'He's been there for me too.'  
'Good thing Piper wasn't legally married. People would be asking questions.'  
'Actually she was,' Phoebe said. 'After their wedding, her and Leo got the papers signed by a priest who owed them - or rather Prue - a favour.'  
'A priest?' Piper said entering the room.  
'Oh, Brandon. Remember. The warlock brothers?'  
'Hmm. How can I forget.'  
'Where's Wyatt?' Phoebe asked.  
'He's asleep. Hello Chris.'  
'Hi, Piper.'  
'Niceties later,' Paige said. 'We have a demon to catch.'  
'How do you propose we do it?' Phoebe said.  
'By backtracking. We go to the place of Cole's appearance. Chris, you keep an eye out on Wyatt. You'll be the new babysitter as well in Leo's absence.'  
  
Paige, Phoebe and Piper orbed into the alleyway.  
'Okay,' Paige said unfolding a piece of paper. 'This is the place.'  
'You follow directions and orb at the same time,' Piper scowled.  
'Nah, this was just a little spell I wrote up. But I think maybe Phoebe can do her thing.'  
'What, Paige no.'  
'Why is that the answer whenever you're asked to use your power. It's usually, "Paige, orb me here. Orb me there" but with you.'  
'Okay, I just don't need this.'  
'I thought you were over Cole,' Piper said.  
Phoebe ignored her and went to place her hands on the bin.  
Paige pulled her back. 'Are you crazy? Your fingerprints on the very bin where your distant husband's body was found?'  
'Here,' Piper said handing her a pair of gloves. 'I came prepared.'  
Phoebe slid on the gloves and started playing her hands across the bin.  
Nothing.  
Paige and Piper patiently waited.  
Whooshtt!  
Phoebe fell back as the premonition hit her.  
'What did you see?' Piper asked.  
'That.'  
Phoebe pointed a couple of feet away from them where a blue star materialized into a little man.  
'A ferryman,' Phoebe said.  
  
'This place is barely fit for a cadaver,' he hissed as Piper handed him a cup of tea.  
'Okay, I see you're straight into business.'  
'Let's get this over with. Keeping company with a livin' ain't my cuppa tea,' he said waving the tea around and spilling hot streams all over the place.  
'Okay,' Piper said gently grabbing and tea and confiscating it from him. 'You came to us, remember? Why?'  
'Because I need your help. Kraazar stole one of me mates powers.'  
'Kraazar?' Paige said. 'You're on first name basis with this demon.'  
'Aye. I know him. I thwarted an attempt of his a while back. Tried to make it look like a mortal 'ad fled the country when in fact he'd been offed. I brought his body back and authorities claimed him dead. But that's not how he wanted it.'  
'So tell me about this karma thingy,' Phoebe said.  
'Easy. What goes around, comes around. These criminals might get off scott-free for killing ya grandmother but they sure as 'ell won't get off for not killing the latest victim of a demonic attack.'  
'You fabricate evidence?' Piper said shocked.  
'No.yes. The criminals pay, one way or another, for their crimes.'  
'So what would he want - other than revenge - for stealing that kind of power?' Phoebe questioned. 'It seems more of a helpful power.'  
'Because he can use it the other way. He can fabricate evidence - like you said - to set up an innocent. That way, he can rid the world of potential whitelighters, destroy good Samaritans. Enjoy the pleasures he gets from watching good people rot in jail and 'avin' their good go to waste. And ultimately reap his revenge on me!'  
'The one purpose of evil is to spread loss,' Phoebe said to herself.  
'We have to track down this demon or no-one is safe,' Piper said. 'My bet is that he cannot do enough damage by himself. Which is why he'll need to kill more of you. And spread your powers to other demons.'  
  
'I killed two more of them today,' he said to a man and a woman. 'And I got what I wanted.'  
'But why?' the woman asked. 'The ferrymen are of no threat to us. In fact, they help both good and evil. They help us in that they direct suspicion away from the supernatural realm and keep it real.'  
'Corin is right. And, what do we care if a few criminals go to jail. Most of them aren't truly evil enough to become demons.'  
'But imagine if the tables were turned. Imagine if good went to jail instead of evil. Think of how it would out way. It's always worth credit in the underworld to bring sources of good down and now we can do it through their own laws. Plus, we can hold the convenience of who shows up dead. No body; no trial. No trial; no passing of heritance. More money in our pockets. Not to mention it makes glamouring and transmogrifying a more valuable skill.'  
'Is this some kind of sales pitch?' the man demanded.  
'No, it's an offer.'  
He threw two blue balls each one striking the demons and making them glow for a brief second.  
'Go now.'  
  
'Are you sure this is a good idea?' Chris demanded. 'You're setting up the lion for the kill. You're sending an alcoholic to a party on his last day of AA.'  
'Shut up, Chris,' Piper cried. 'We've been at this for a long time. And we've been doing it a lot longer than you have since you come from 10yrs or so from the future.'  
'That's doesn't negate my experience here.'  
'What experience?' Phoebe howled. 'Other than setting Leo up to become an elder and thus taking his place.'  
Chris rolled his eyes as the girls took the little guy and orbed out.  
  
'Here,' he cried as they orbed in. 'I sense death.'  
The girls could hear loud music coming from the other side of the steel, industrial door. They pressed their ears against the run-down, brick wall struggling to make sense of this deserted alleyway.  
'This is the back of a nightclub,' Piper cried. 'And it sounds like they're having a better time than at mine.'  
'Demons now, business later,' Paige hissed.  
The man walked over towards a pile of ash.  
The witches shivered as the cold, night-air took its tole on them.  
Suddenly, a demon shimmered in behind him.  
Psssdt!  
Both he and the little creature froze.  
The girls moved out from their hiding place.  
Pffdt!  
Piper waved her wrist and unfroze the little guy.  
'Eh, what's your name by the way,' Paige said.  
'Carrion.'  
'Ew! Sorry we asked. Is that him?'  
'No! That's not Kraazar. But I have a feeling he be working for 'em.'  
'We'll see about that,' Piper said waving her wrist.  
Pffkkdt!  
The demon's head unfroze. He struggled his chin to look down at his paralysed body.  
'Hi. How are you?' Piper said menacingly.  
'Unfreeze me witch!'  
'I'll tell you what I told the last demonic hostage. I'm in charge!'  
'Tell us where Kraazar is?' Phoebe demanded.  
'Never!'  
'Freezing isn't my only specialty,' Piper said.  
Pkkkdt!  
A small bin exploded into shards of sharp metal at Piper's command.  
'Okay, okay. I am working for Kraazar. But it wasn't my choice.'  
'He's right.'  
The sisters spun around in time to see a nasty looking man staring at them.  
'Kraazar?' Phoebe said.  
'They were right. The Charmed ones are sharp. And so is this.'  
Before Piper could react, he threw an athame at them. Only, it wasn't aimed at them. Instead, it hit his henchman and he exploded into flames.  
'Missed,' Piper said coyly.  
'Did I? I see you're protecting one of these Ferrymen. Did he tell you he was the one who brought back the source?'  
Phoebe spun around and stared into the eyes of the little man.  
'Oh my god,' Paige said. 'With all the demon hunting, we forgot.'  
'That's right,' the demon said. 'Now, if I can only find a way to resurrect the source.'  
'Over my dead body,' Piper said throwing up her hands.  
Kraazar stumbled back as a ring of yellow lights dissipated on his chest.  
'He didn't blow up,' Piper said.  
'He's using our powers,' the ferryman said. 'He can't be incinerated.'  
'We have to get out of here,' Paige cried.  
Suddenly, all four of them glowed blue then expanded inwards into a ball of orbs.  
  
'Okay,' Phoebe fumed. 'Why the hell did you bring my ex back from the dead!'  
'I didn't bring him back from the dead. I brought the dead back.'  
'That's so not my question,' Phoebe growled.  
'Phoebe,' Piper said placing a cup of tea in front of the little man. 'That's enough. Our number one propriety is Kraazar.'  
'How can we vanquish him if he's using your powers?' Phoebe asked. 'And I don't understand,' Phoebe said frustrated. 'Your powers don't grant immortality. They bring back bodies. How can they protect him?'  
'Because demons go poof to die,' Paige said. 'And while he possesses that power, he can't exactly be banished to an astral plane.'  
'What ever happened to demons who could just die mortally?' Piper growled.  
'They fell out of our league,' Phoebe answered. 'We grew too strong for them. Now it's the big blokes who are after us.'  
'Then we're going to have to find a way to separate him from the powers,' Piper said. 'Maybe a potion.'  
'But how are we going to get the potion into him?' Paige asked. 'He mightn't freeze and that's about all we have to go on.'  
'We're just going to have to plan this out,' Piper said.  
'Should we call Chris?' Paige asked.  
'No,' Piper said quickly.  
  
Kraazar appeared in a puff of green energy.  
He examined his surroundings and observed the cold, sterile stainless- steel furnishings. He passed a table lavished with scalpels and other surgical equipment and came to a wall of metal draws.  
He held his hand out and one of the draws telekinetically slid upon.  
He quietly lifted the sheets to reveal Cole's body.  
He smiled.  
Kraazar raised his palm above Cole's chest and then flicked his wrist.  
Cole's chest glowed yellow for a brief second.  
'What are you doing?' the coroner demanded.  
Kraazar slammed the draw shut and spun around.  
'You can't be in here. Who are you?'  
'Your end.'  
Kraazar lunged for the scalpel and took aim.  
It skillfully stabbed the coroner in the throat, he gasped briefly, and fell over backwards.  
Kraazar smiled and waved his wrist once more. This time the coroner glowed.  
He then waved again and a muddy footprint appeared on the floor.  
  
'So, why did you bring Cole back?' Phoebe questioned.  
'There was much debate in our realm about whether he should come back. But we decided it was only fair. He was half human and the missing persons report left loose ends. We couldn't have suspicion.'  
'People go missing all the time,' Piper said.  
'Still, to have people know he's passed on.he deserves that much. It gives all closure. Stops investigators from wasting resources. Stops personal loss from magic.'  
'Where can we sign up for this type of insurance?' Paige asked.  
The little man laughed.  
Carrion then peered outside the window. 'Getting dark out there. Is there really nothing we can do before tomorrow?'  
'I don't think so,' Phoebe said. 'Probably best we wait until there's another attack. And you stay here with us.'  
  
The darkened hall of the Halliwell manor glowed green for a brief second before Kraazar gleamed in.  
He entered the bathroom and waved his hands. The cabinet glowed yellow. The toilet glowed yellow.  
Suddenly, he heard a noise.  
Kraazar jumped behind the shower curtain as Paige stumbled in.  
She was half asleep.  
She slowly pulled down her britches and cringed as her arse hit the cold seat.  
Kraazr held his breath.  
Ffffdt! Paige farted.  
Kraazar almost jumped in shock and the trinkling sound of piss could be heard.  
Paige grunted upon seeing that the toilet-paper dispenser was empty.  
She reached for a tall cane basket but bumped it with a crash.  
Kraazar bit his lip as a roll of toilet paper hit him on the head and landed on the floor of the shower.  
Paige's hand came into the shower, probing for the roll. Kraazar shifted his body nervously like a cat avoiding being stroked. He quickly thrust the paper into her hand and listened as Paige reattached it to the roll. He then heard the familiar sound of the roll being pulled and toilet paper being broken. He cringed as Paige flushed the toilet. Next minute, somebody banged on the door. Phoebe cried. 'Hurry up in there, Paige! I need to do the big job!' Kraazar had to reframe from screaming.  
Ding dong!  
'Coming,' Piper growled holding her dressing gown above the ground as she ran towards the door.  
'Ms. Halliwell?'  
'Yes.'  
'Detective Warren.'  
The detective said flashing his badge.  
'We have a warrant to search your house.'  
  
'I don't understand,' Piper cried as her and Phoebe followed the detective into the bathroom.  
'You're all under suspicion of murder. Ironically, for a different victim. Now, if our theory is right, then the three of you are in a lot of trouble.'  
'Found something,' the younger detective said placing a bloody scalpel in a plastic baggie.  
'That is not ours!'  
'We're sure it isn't, Ma'am,' he said sarcastically.  
'Check the attic and the basement.'  
'No, no, no, no,' Phoebe cried out.  
'If you have nothing to hide, you shouldn't be worried,' Warren said with a smug look on his face.  
'Then we have nothing to worry about,' Phoebe said in a high tone.  
'Hey!' Piper cried as the young man opened the medicine cabinet.  
The packet of tampons showered him and hit the ground.  
'Ooooh!'  
Psssdt!  
The two men froze.  
Paige looked at Piper in question.  
'I don't know what is going on but.is that a bloody footprint?'  
'Oh my god,' Paige said. 'Ah, ah.tampon!'  
A tampon orbed into Paige's hand.  
'It works in the ads,' she said pressing it down on the bloodstain.  
'This isn't funny!' Piper said. Suddenly, Phoebe ran into the room waving her hands.  
'The others are coming back! What do you think you're doing? Unfreeze them.'  
'It looks a lot easier on TV,' Paige said observing that bloodstain still there.  
'That's because they're not the ultra-absorbents!' Piper hissed.  
'Oh, well.Blood!'  
The footprint orbed into Paige's hand where she held the tampon.  
Paige quickly threw it in the trash bin.  
Piper unfroze the men.  
'Look what we found,' one of the team said holding up the Book of Shadows.  
'Oh my god!' Piper cried. 'I mean, put that down.'  
'This! Looks like there's a sick cult going on here. And you ladies are going to fry for it. We've had many reports about you but this evidence just about sums it all up.  
'Piper Halliwell, you are under arrest for the murder of Liam Scott.'  
'Who the hell is that!' Piper roared.  
'They don't even know their victims,' one of the men said shaking his head. 'Does a dark alleyway outside of a club ring any bells to go? The same alleyway where you, Phoebe Halliwell, dumped the body of your husband. Perhaps to get his inheritance. Which, by the way, you are under arrest for if you haven't figured that much out.  
'And Paige Halliwell. You don't you're getting off that easy. You're under arrest for the murder of David Ross.'  
Paige gave him a funny look.  
'The coroner you murdered last night in your attempt to hide the evidence your sister left on the body of a Coleridge Turner.'  
  
Piper paced back and forwards as Paige and Phoebe sat on the hard bed.  
'Can't the bars be any other colour than black!' Piper hissed. 'It's so drab.'  
'That's the least of our worries,' Phoebe said.  
'Okay, well we're not exactly stuck here.'  
'Are you kidding, Paige? We'd be fugitives.'  
'Better that than.'  
'I don't want to live like this,' Phoebe said. 'We have to fix this.'  
'Would ya girls shut it up in there,' a big fat woman wearing a sleeveless leather top (sporting a tattoo on her thick arm) cried.  
'Ah, sorry,' Piper said insincerely.  
'Looks like these newbies need to be taught the rules, Terese,' said a scrawny woman with long, frizzy hair.  
'At least they're in the next cell,' Paige said.  
'Yeah, but we can't do anything without being seen,' Piper said.  
'Yes, we can. Just do that.'  
Paige signaled by waving her open hands.  
'C'mon. It's not like each cell is a separate room. My power can penetrate the open bars.'  
Suddenly, from the narrow freedom of the walkway, the metal door opened and a guard entered carrying a tray of food.  
'That's why,' Piper said.  
'Enjoy, you murderous witches!' he hissed.  
Piper went to throw her hands up but Phoebe stopped her.  
'He's not a demon.'  
'Then how does he know.'  
'Please! That could mean many things. What with the cult practices, the book of shadows.'  
'Yeah,' Paige agreed. 'He doesn't necessarily know we're magical witches. Now let's eat. I haven't had breakfast.'  
Phoebe grabbed the plate and suddenly shuddered.  
'Careful,' Paige said grabbing the tray. 'This is all we have.'  
'You don't know how right you are,' Phoebe said. 'I just saw our future.'  
Paige looked at her, her eyes opened wide.  
'What? What did you see, Phoebe?' Piper demanded. 'You look a little green.'  
'As in green-mile?' Phoebe said.  
'Oh no,' Paige cried out.  
'If we're found guilty,' Phoebe swallowed. 'We're dead.literally.'  
  
Kraazar laughed evilly.  
'Finally, the witches are out of my way. To think their demise would be in the hands of mortals.'  
Corin turned to face him.  
'What makes you think that?'  
'There's more evidence than there was for OJ's trial.'  
'But OJ was found innocent.'  
'Shut-up,' Kraazar cried.  
'What do we do now?'  
'Kill the little man that's helping them. The one called Carrion.'  
'My husband was killed because of your insolence. I'll have none of this!'  
Suddenly, Corin held out her hand over a crystal and a flow of white energy filled the crystal and danced around in it.  
She then threw the crystal towards Kraazar who caught it.  
'Once this is over. You'll be thanking me for that kind of power.'  
He placed the crystal back onto her workbench and smoked out.  
  
'No,' Carrion cried storming into the attic. 'No. It's too late. The evidence has been placed.'  
He then ran up the stairs to find the lectern empty.  
'Damn it! This must be undone.'  
Suddenly, Kraazar puffed in behind him.  
He snuck up on the tiny man and slowly reached with his outstretched hands for Carrion's throat.  
Kraazar stepped on a creaky floorboard.  
Carrion turned around at the last minute. Kraazar swiped but knocked over the items off the table instead.  
Carrion kicked him in the shin and tried to run off.  
'Come here you little S.O.B.'  
He finally caught up to Carrion and grabbed him by the throat pinning him against the wall.  
Carrion choked and looked into the murderous eyes of the demon.  
Suddenly, a beam of blue orbs appeared in behind Kraazar.  
Chris picked up the lamp from the ground and hit Kraazar over the head.  
He then quickly grabbed up Carrion and orbed out.  
  
'We're going to need some serious memory dust when this is over,' Paige said.  
'I don't think we're going to be in a position to do anything,' Piper said.  
'Don't say that,' Phoebe said. 'Remember when we vanquished Prue?'  
'You vanquished Prue?'  
Piper nodded.  
'And you said we killed her.'  
'But she's dead now, isn't she?'  
'Piper, that's.it's impossible trying to talk to you.'  
'It's better we're trialed as serial killers and not as witches. For Wyatt's sake.'  
'You're right, Paige. You know, you'd think Leo would orb down in all of this.'  
'Phoebe, Leo's not coming back,' Piper said. 'I have this terrible feeling.'  
'Coming from the person who had the feeling we killed Prue?'  
'You two, stop it,' Paige cried. 'The last thing we need to do is to fall apart as sisters.'  
The guard came up to them.  
'Girls. Your brother is here to see you. And your cousin.'  
'Ya mean the boy we saw outside da windo'?' the fat bitch cried. 'That boy's some good piece of ass.'  
'Good piece of ass?' Piper said. 'Could it be.Leo?'  
'I thought only the movies had those small windows in the jails,' Paige said totally ignoring what Piper was saying. 'Then again, I guess the holding cell's a holiday compared to the darkness of the real jail.'  
  
'Chris,' Piper cried picking up the phone.  
'Hi.'  
'What are you doing here? And what is Carrion doing here?'  
'There's a demon after him.'  
'Well sorry. We're not in that business anymore. We can't help you. And we can't use our powers.'  
'But we can,' Carrion cried snatching the phone off of Chris.  
'It's your fault we're in this mess in the first place.'  
'Not if I can help it.'  
  
'Never thought we'd have to go to one of those people again,' Piper said as the girls walked out of the jail.  
'Well, we lose our house anyway if we stay in there,' Phoebe said.  
'Okay,' Chris said reading through the papers. 'Condition of bail is: you don't try and make contact with Wyatt. And you return otherwise the bank takes the house and Wyatt is left with nothing.'  
'Does it say anything about being killed by demons?' Piper snorted.  
'The only thing getting killed is the demon by us,' Paige said.  
'Not too loud,' Phoebe roared. 'We don't need to use the K-word.'  
'Thank you for bailing us out,' Phoebe continued.  
'No problem,' Carrion said. 'It was your house anyways.'  
'No, I mean we wouldn't have gotten bail were it not for your evidence tampering.'  
'Think nothing of it. We just have to find this dickhead.'  
  
'We're not using you as bait,' Paige cried.  
'It's your only choice,' Carrion cried. 'Besides, I'm putting me faith in you.'  
'You have no choice,' Chris said.  
'Good thing they didn't take the ingredients as evidence,' Paige said looking at the red vial. 'I hope this potion works.'  
'There's only one way to find out,' Piper said.  
'Okay, here's the scorch mark,' Carrion said bending down over it.  
The girls and Chris hid from view.  
Suddenly, Kraazar smoked into the area.  
'We meet again. This time your whitelighter's not here to help you. And you're all alone.'  
'Want to make a bet,' Carrion hissed. 'Now!'  
Paige threw the potion hard at the feet of Kraazar. He cried out as the fumes enveloped him.  
Phoebe grabbed the piece of paper and the three girls read:  
'Evil demon in our site,  
We take away your evil might;  
Let him know the bad he's dealt  
Let him know the pain we've felt.'  
Kraazar screamed as the smoke cloud exploded.  
Suddenly it cleared and he waved the fumes away from himself.  
'Foolish witches,' he said.  
He then raised his hand but nothing happened.  
'What the.'  
Suddenly, the distant sound of sirens could be heard.  
Kraazar closed his eyes but when he opened them, he was still there.  
'Doesn't feel good to be so powerless, does it?' Phoebe asked.  
'But it's not bad either,' Paige added.  
Kraazar tried to run but the police cars blockaded him.  
'You're under arrest for the murders of Coleridge Turner, Liam Scott and David Ross. You'll be charge with tampering with evidence.'  
  
Piper placed the Book of Shadows back on the lectern as Chris and Carrion stood proudly by.  
'We underestimated you guys,' Paige said. 'And I'm.we're sorry.'  
'Those involved have been dusted,' Chris said. 'And the world is safe again.thanks to you. I don't know this world well, but I know I'll get used to it. So long as you continue preserving it.'  
Piper nodded absently.  
'Leo's doing the best he can up there,' Chris quickly added. 'You have to stay focused.'  
'We did pretty well today,' Piper said lifting Wyatt out of the cradle.  
'So what exactly did you do with that potion?' Chris asked.  
'Oh, just a catalyst to make our spell work,' Paige said. 'His powers were vanquished back to the very realm from which the Ferry-men's powers brings them. The ferrymen were killed. Their powers no longer belong in this realm so they too would have been vanquished were it not for Kraazar's tampering.'  
'And it took his own powers with him,' Piper said. 'I'm sorry for being so pessimistic.'  
'You don't have to apologise for anything,' Phoebe said. 'It's just part of your personality and I have to learn to deal with that. Being such a flamboyant optimist and all.'  
Piper frowned at Phoebe as she smiled proudly.  
'Well, at least we're free,' Paige said. 'But for how long.'  
'Where'd Chris go,' Phoebe asked.  
  
Chris held his head as he groaned in pain. He washed his face with water and peered into the mirror.  
His reflection stared blankly back at him then suddenly his eyes glowed white.  
'No,' Chris cried. 'Not now. I won't let this consume me. And I know how to rid you.'  
Suddenly, his reflection spoke back to him.  
'You took what you needed to make this journey. And now you're stuck with the power. It's your destiny to have them. Seek out those who can help you. You must learn to use them. Use them as like should be.'  
  
The Corin was reading over a scroll whilst stirring the pot in her cavern.  
Suddenly, Chris orbed in with an absent, drugged look on his face.  
'What do you want?' she said threateningly.  
'You must continue Kraazar's work.'  
She stared at him and followed his eyes to the cauldron.  
'Use what he has given you,' his voice said in almost a whisper.  
Suddenly, he disappeared.  
She looked down onto the bench at a glowing white crystal.  
  
Coming soon: Bad Paige Day - Paige casts a spell to find love using Robbie Williams "Love Supreme" lyrics but ends up turning her and her sisters into stereotyped beings. Meanwhile, a succubus is wreaking havoc on a lesbian bar and the girls must investigate. 


End file.
